


help me please

by fran_22



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Jack becomes a dad, Nightmears, Sickness, Wetting, kid mac, loveing home, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: agenet jack doulton is on a case after a known crinamal james macgyver what hes not counting on is becoming a dad along the way
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. the day jack came

**Author's Note:**

> *warning*  
> this chapter mentions child abruse and nerglate 
> 
> hi guys i really hope you like this let me no what you think :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was beta by NYWCgirl thank you so much for your help

Not for the first time, six year old Angus Macgyver is home alone. His mum died a year ago and his dad had to go on business trips and couldn´t take him with him, leaving him to fend for himself. Mac was never allowed to leave the house and the neighbours just assumed he had gone to live with relatives. The problem this time is the fact Mac is feeling poorly. He has come down with the chicken pox and all he wants more than anything is for someone to look after him and make him feel better. But that isn’t going to happen. Mac tries hard not to scratch himself as he heard that was a bad thing to do. But they are so itchy and he is so hot. He has stripped himself to his underwear and is laying on his bed. The bedding hasn’t been washed in months. He has been drinking water since his dad told him he isn’t allowed any other drink. Bad children only get water. He doesn´t get home cooked meals, it is either just left overs if his dad leaves him any or the crackers his dad said he is allowed. Mac’s dad decided some time ago that Mac was going to be home schooled so no one knows what is going on. If Mac gets bad grades his dad will hit him with his belt or lock him in the basement without food for days on end. On those days all he gets is water.  
Jack Dalton is sitting in a briefing with director Matty and the rest of his team. Riley Davis, Samantha Cage and Wilt Bozer are the top agent team at Phoenix and have been asked to track down and bring James Macgyver and his whole enterprise down.  
‘Tonight we’re going to go in and do a sweep of James Macgyver’s house. See if there is any evidence we can get our hands on and plant bugs. The house should be empty but stay alert. His wife died last year and we assume his son Angus is with relatives as he hasn´t been seen since his mum passed away. We need to get that evidence and work on the surveillance so we can track him down. The FBI and CSI have both lost track of this guy. So let’s make sure we don’t get beaten by him. Let’s show the others what Phoenix is made off. ’ Matty stops and studies her team.  
‘Of course, we will get him, the others are wimps,’ Jack laughs, "this guy hasn’t met Jack Dalton yet.’  
‘I know Jack, but you've not met him either, so don’t go in guns blazing like you normally do.’  
‘I’ll make sure he doesn’t.’ Sam says smiling.  
‘Good, you will go in at two in the morning and make sure the neighbours don’t see you. Riley will tap in to all the CCTV in the area and Bozer, you will help Sam and Jack search.’  
‘Will do, Matty.’ says Bozer.  
*2am*  
Mac wakes when his bedroom door bangs open. He blinks and sees a man holding a gun staring wide eyed at him. Jack is surprised. He didn´t expect to find a kid while he was sweeping the abandoned house. He quickly puts his gun down. Before Jack can say anything Mac sits up, his body trembling in fright. It’s clear his feverish brain can’t tell if this is real or not.  
‘Hey kid, it’s OK, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s all going to be OK.’ Jack smiles, making his voice as gentle as possible. Jack can see the kid is clearly sick and the room smells horrible.  
‘Matty, we have a problem. There’s a kid here.’  
‘What do you mean, there’s a kid here?’  
‘In one of the bedrooms there’s a kid. He’s not in a good way. He’s sick and looks uncared for.’  
‘Jack, who is he?’  
‘Kid, what’s your name?’  
‘Angus Macgyver, sir.’ stammers Mac.  
‘Matty, it’s Macgyver´s son.’  
‘Bring him in, Jack. We’ll get medical to have a look at him and go from there.’  
‘OK.’  
‘Angus would you like to come with me? I know some people who will make you feel better and we can put you in some fresh clothes.’  
‘Can bear come to?’ Mac whispers. He is not sure if he can trust the man, but he always dreamed of getting out of here.  
‘Bear can come to.’  
Mac goes to his closet and finds his bear his mum got him when he was a baby. He hid it from his dad, so he wouldn’t throw it out.  
‘Jack, we got to go,’ Riley says, ‘there’s a car coming down the road. It is registered to this address, it could be James.’  
‘We got to get out now before he finds out we’re on to him.’ Bozer pipes up.  
‘On my way.’  
Jack scoops the trembling kid in his arms. Mac doesn’t know what’s going on and he’s feeling sick and hot again. He shivers as they get outside to the waiting van. The moment they get in the van, it takes off, just as James pulls up to his house.  
In the van Jack takes of his jacket and puts it around Mac’s shoulders. The jacket drowns him but it is so warm and Mac curls up in it. Jack pulls Mac in for a cuddle to keep him even warmer and Mac soon falls asleep in Jack’s arms.  
‘You want to tell us about our new team mate?’ Bozer asks pointing at Jack´s little charge.  
‘This is James’s son. I found him in one of the bedrooms. The room was dirty and smelled horrible. The kid is definitely sick and it is clear James has been neglecting him.’  
‘Poor kid.’  
‘I’m going to make sure Matty adds child neglect to his charges.’  
Little did Jack know the sleeping child in his arms cuddling his bear, had suffered more than some neglect and would worm his way into Jack’s hart.


	2. james macgyver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james finds mac gone and jack sees what james has done to his kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say a big thank you to all the lovely coments i recived about the first chapter :) hope you like this chapter just as much 
> 
> *warnings*  
> child abuse is mentioned

james walked in to his house with two of his men and indercated for them to go into the livingroom while he went to check on that pest of a son of his. james went straight to macs room and found it empty.

"ANGUS WERE THE HELL ARE YOU GET HERE RIGHT NOW" james yells but mac never comes "YOU HAVE THE COUNT OF 1 TO GET HERE OR IT BE THE WORST FOR YOU" james hands go for the clasp of his belt and begin to undo it but still no signs of angus

james storms around the house belt in hand but finds no angus he gose back to the men in the room. 

"i want my son found now" he snaps 

"were do you think hes gone boss" said one of them 

"well hes nose not to runaway he nose the conaqunces"

"you think some ones took him" said the other man 

"yes some one who wants my plans who wants to destory me but they wount get away with it once you find my boy well put him were no one can find him not even the sun" smirks james 

"so who do you thinks got him" 

"i dont think its the csi or fbi i think its some one new whos decieds to play with the likes of me as the big boys no i always win and these people will find that out to use any means neasery to get the brat back" 

"yes sir" they both said 

*mean while*

jack had took angus down to medical while bozer gose and gets the kid some cloths at a 24hr walmart once riley had looked up how old angus was and confirmed he was 6 years old, and riley brifes matty on the situation. mac who had now woken up didnt like been in the medical room it reminded him of his mum and how these places you never come back from. tears began to rolls down his face and he cuddled his bear close as he sat on the bed still in jacks coat waiting to be looked at. 

"hey its ok the nice doctor isent going to hurt you she hear to help you she fixed all my ouchies for me loads of times even the big ouchies" said jack trying to make the kid feel at ease

when the doctor came in she smiles at jack then looks at angus 

"hellow sweetie you must be angus i here your not feeling to good. lets take this coat off and have a look at you" she smiles 

jack helps mac with the jacket and feels like he wants to be sick when he sees the deep gashes in angus back some old some look recent he indercates to the doctor to come and look at macs back.

"angus how did you get these"

mac looks at the floor 

"its ok we here to help and make them better rememeber" said jack "what ever you tell us we wount be mad" 

"my daddy" wispers mac so they just here "only cose im bad boy and dont do as he says right. hes making me better" 

jack feels like he wants to punch somthing mainly james macgyver who hits a kid if they get somthing wroung

"thank you angus now lets see if we can make the rest of you feel better" says the nurse 

macs not sure he wants to be looked over what if he never gets out this room he hugs his bear tighter his little body tremberling

"how about i look at your bear first see if hes ok then you can see its going to be ok" said the nurse 

"bear sick like me but he beave not like me" wispers angus 

"jack you never told me i had two sick patients" said the nurse playing along 

"well bear told me he want angus here to be looked at first" 

"you can talk to bear to" said mac looking at jack in amazement 

"of corse i can" said jack like it was the most normal thing in the world

mac smiled and 30 mins later him and bear had had a full check up. the nurse told jack that mac was underwait, malnurised, dehydrated, had a fever and chicken pox and needed plenty of rest and care.

not long after the dianosies the rest of the team show up and jack puts mac in to some cloths that fit him then falls alseep not long after. then matty drops a bombshell 

"we cant put him in to protective custidy that be what his dad be will expect if he dose come looking for him so i want you to look after him as i no you will protect him at all cost" 

"but i dont no how to look after a kid full time my aprtments not cute out for this little one" said jack looking at mac in his arms 

"thats why from now your moving in with bozer in to his house and riley will also be thier and survalince be incased got it" 

"yes mam" 

"dont worry jack your great with kids" said riley "ur nices and nepthews love you"

"yer but they not been hurt and abrused i dont want to do anything thing to make him even more scared then he already is" 

"you wount just show him love like you did with me when i was a kid" 

jack nodds and follows them out to the parking lot to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope you all enjoyed this chapter let me no what you think :)
> 
> Also dose anyone no what this fan fiction is as trying to find it to read it again Mac and jack are on a stake out in the woods for like a week Mac gets injured. So dose jack but jack thinks its a brusie he gets Mac to hospital hose bathroom and it bleeds when he pees he then passes out and the team now have both of them to worry about. Would love to no total for this story if anyone nose


	3. looking after mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac is now living with jack bozer and riley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hope you like this chapter stuggled to wright it and kept dealting it its probally no were near as good as the first 2 chapters but the next one will be better i promise :)

mac wakes up to a lovley soft blanket round him but he still feeling horrible and in need of a drink he trys to sit up but his body feels so heavy, but he nose if he wants that drink he has to get it himself witch means he has to move. 

"hey look whos awake" says bozer seeing mac trying to get up "were you of to little man"

mac looked at bozer he new always to give a turthful answer if not the conequnces were bad

"to get water" 

"why dont i get that and you find us a flim on netflix to watch anything you like" said bozer handing him the handset mac just looks at ti in shock his dad never let him use the tv let alone chose anything to watch on it. 

mac looked at bear then the tv while trying to chose a flim and he then settle on bee movie as he liked the look of the bee 

"bear chose this one hope thats ok" said mac as bozer came back with some water and also some buttered toast for mac to try and eat

"well thats a good choice by bear as i love the bee movie heres your water and ive even brougth u some toast if you feel like eating its just butter on it" said bozer 

"i get food but i not done any chorse yet" said mac sounding so inocent and surpised 

"you dont need to do chorse to get food round here" said bozer shocked that mac thought he had to do that for food but then by what they had seen so far mac hadent had a nice upbrigning since his mum had died. 

bozer makes mac confery by proping him up so he can eat and watch the movie. mac enjoys his toast he feels a bit sicky after it as he makes sure he eats it all then starts on his water. not even 5 mins later mac is bring it all back up again down himself and over the blankets and his beloved bear

"im sorry im sorry" he sobs making him sick even more 

"hey its ok no halrm done" said bozer he was glad when jack and riley aparead to give him a hand jack went to give mac a bath while riley took the bear and the blankets to wash while bozer cleaned the sofa.

"me sorry" said mac looking at jack once he was in the bath 

"no need to say sorry your not well little man once we get you all nice an clean how about some cuddles on the sofa" said jack 

"but me was bad and bear i ruined bear" said mac his eyes wide and sad with realisation 

"hey hey bear is not ruined riley is givening him his own specile bath and ur not been bad ur poorly and ur tummy just a little senstive to fod right now" 

mac just nodds and lets jack clean him up the heat of the water makes his skin feel all itchy again and he begins to scrach 

"no scraching well put some lotion on you once ur dry." jack lifts mac out the bath and puts a big fluffy towel around him "you need to use the toielt befor i get you dressed"

"im allowed its not bedtime and i not just got up" said mac 

"you can go when ever you need it the old rules dont stand here ok" 

mac nodds jack nose that mac ma not rember that

he sits mac on the toleit and gives him some privercy befor he sorts him out covering him in calamine lotion then just putting him in pants and a vest. jack picks mac up and mac bravely cuddles in to the man.

soon jack and mac are cuddled up on the sofa watching the bee movie while waiting for macs bear to be all nice and clean.

it had been 2 weeks since mac had come in to thier lives and he was now full recovered and had gorwn attached to jack it was like jack had a little cling on. when mac woke up feeling better he decied he had to pay back thier kindness and earn his keep and safty here in this house. so he decieds to make them breackfast. when bozer, riley and jack come down to breackfast thier suprised to see pancakes and woffles and fresh fruite all set up on the table ready to be eatern. 

"thier orange jucie in the firdge and coffee is in the maker i can do somthing else if you want" said mac looking at them from were he was eating toast 

"did you make all this " said jack in disberlive cose at 6 jack had no cooking skills what so ever 

"yes" said mac quietly 

"thank you but dont do it again kitchens are not a place for you to be in thier not safe" said jack sitting down with the others 

mac nodded worrying now how he was going to get any kind of food. mac decied to go find a hidey hole so he wounted destive the gorwn ups fro the rest of the day 

"these are deliouse hes a good cook" said bozer 

"yer but i dread to think how he learnt these skills" said jack 

"ture" 

"why dont we take him out and get him some toys to play with" said riley " hes going to get broad with just the tv all day and im sure his bear could do with a few friends as well" 

"sure but we cant let himout of our site and if anyone ask hes me nephew cody visiting form texes while his mamas away on a bussiness trip" said jack 

"sounds good to me" said riley


	4. trouble ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while out spoiling mac they get spotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter has took forever to get out ive been poorly and my mental helth is not in a good way so not had much motivation. updates will be slow for a bit i do apoligise as im going to be in and out of hospital and also have surgery coming up soon but got no date for it yet. hope you enjoy the chapter

once breackfast was eatern and they were ready the go to get mac but problem is they cant find said child. mac had found himself a good place to hide and keep himself to himself with bear it was in the attick behind loads of boxes what looked like they haddend been touched in years. 

"ANGUS WERE ARE YOU" shouts riley 

"PLEASE COME OUT WERE GOING SOME WERE FUN" shouts bozer "IF YOU COME OUT NOW WELL EVEN GO AND GET ICE CREAM" 

mac could here them but he new what fun ment it meant he was going to be locked in a cubroad or the basemtn and thier was never icecream involved 

"jack hes not here" said bozer

"hes got to be none of the alaerm systerms been triggered so hes not outside" said riley

jack looks around trying to use his delta training and he notiches the attaick hatch was not quiet closed propberly "i think we should look in the attick" 

it didnt take them long after that to find mac and his bear cuddled in to space they have found 

"now what you doing hiding up here munchkin and i think you forgot the rules about hide and seek you need to atleast let us no were playing" smiles jack he counted be cross at mac not with this scared baby blues looking at him plus jack new the boys background. 

mac was amazed he wasent getting shouted at for not coming out. 

"why dont we get you dressed and how dose a trip to the toy store sound" said jack taking mac back down to the main floor 

mac just looks at jack like he has two heads. mac had never been to the toy store since his mum had passed as bad boys dont have toys.

an hour later they were in the toy store mac was amazed hed never seen so meny toys in one place 

"what ever you want just put it in the trolly we wount say no unless its to old for you" said jack

it took a while but soon mac was use to putting toys in the trolly and bozer put in a wii u with loads of games they could paly toghter while riley picked out dvds what were more friendly for kids. mac had put in legos and a few books and even some toy cars. and teddy didnt just get 1 new friend he got loads. mac was shocked at the amount of bits that were all for him. he was praying he didnt screw up and make them mad and regret buying him things they had already got him cloths and now toys. they had took care of him while he was sick and havent hurt him so far. 

"i think we got everything anything else you can think of little man" said jack mac shook his head but as they were heading to the till he spotted some night lights. rily spotted him looking and nudged jack jack went over to mac 

"any you like" he said gently mac jumped in surpise 

"im fine" he wispers 

"thats not what i asked but its good to no your fine but what one would you like" mac pointed to a lego man one and jack picked it up then scooped mac up in his other arm were mac cuddled in to him and yawned the boy hadent relsied he was tried jack just smiled. this kid was cute. 

as they were going thew the till they didnt no they were been watched. 

"boss i found him" 

"were" snaped james

"hes with 2 males and a women in a toy shop in down town alenta" 

"then i surguest you go now and get him" said james looking at the cctv footage 

"yes boss"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ive not updated any of my other books i have idears just cant put them in to words if any one would be able to help me id apraite it also my helth is getting worse at the moment so updateing loads of storiers is just inpossible right now. this one came in to my head while i was stuck in bed over christmas


End file.
